Beyond The Walls
by FlyingMintBunnyAru
Summary: In the midst of battle, Eren and Levi experience an unusual event. They will soon come to learn what truly lays far beyond the walls.


**Yet another fanfiction my older sister wrote, perhaps one day I'll post a story of my own... Anyway, please enjoy!**

 **Warning: Slight to major OOC-ness at times**

-Third Person POV-

"Levi!" Eren shouted a warning to the Corporal, who was swinging through the trees on his 3D maneuvering device, unknowingly into titan invaded-areas. "There's a few 14 meters over there!" Levi directed himself upwards to scan the forest, spotting them lumbering slowly to the camps. There were more than Eren warned. And there was an abnormal, who stood tall with extra long limbs, laughing as it stumbled along. Gritting his teeth, the Captain plummeted into a downward streak, slicing across the napes of two titans flawlessly. Two down, six to go, he thought to himself.

"Eren! Watch yourself!" He yelled back to the blue-eyed boy shooting through the air to take on another. All of a sudden, the abnormal intervened, shooting its arm out impossibly quickly to snatch the line out of the air, dragging Eren along with it.

"Aaaahhhhh! Leeeevvvviiiiiii," Eren screeched as the titan pulled him in closer, opening its mouth with a sick smile. Levi was a few titans away, by the time he'd get over there, it'd be too late, considering if he even survived long enough to make it. All of a sudden, there was a blinding flash of light, so bright that it forced Levi to shut his eyes and gasp as he turned away from it instinctively. When he opened his eyes, all six titans—including the abnormal—lay dead on the ground, neck wounds bleeding rivers from thinly slit, deep cuts. Eren was cringing with pain, not daring to make a sound as he struggled to break free of the fallen titan's final grip around him. Shocked by the sudden curve of events, Levi sprang into action, dropping lightly to the woodland floor and running over to investigate Eren's condition.

"Eren! You ok?"

"Yeah, just help me get out of this," he managed to say, wriggling underneath the crushing force of the locked-in-place fingers. "What the hell just happened?" Levi shook his head, lifting one of the giant weights off, allowing Eren to scramble out of the grip.

"I don't know. Get a move on, brat, we're calling off the mission," the Corporal decided aloud, giving Eren a hand up, standing, and brushing the dirt from his pants.

"What?" Eren gasped. "But we were so close! Whatever killed those titans, it must be on our side, and-"

"It must be powerful. We're leaving. We don't know what it is and you know better than to argue with me, peasant," Levi directed, prompting Eren to sigh as they began hooking up their 3D maneuvering devices and refilling the gas.

"Hey, Captain?"

"Yes, lowly one?"

"Why did everything go silent all at once?" The two of them stood dead still, statue corpses not daring to breathe, and it seemed as though the whole world were mimicking them. There was no sound from any direction.

"Nice observation, for once," Levi praised Eren, holding his constant emotionless expression effortlessly. Eren rolled his eyes, and Levi couldn't help but smile. He loved teasing Eren and picking on him, but really, he loved the cute, determined, little, super titan-fighter boy with the big dream to chase out every last one of them. How adorable. A sharp pain suddenly pierced into Levi's back, a pin-prick of poison from the tip of the sleekest needle, but there was nothing Eren could do, as he too fell victim before either could scream. Everything blacked out all at once.

"Welcome to The Outsiders' Headquarters," a woman's voice aroused them at last.

"Huh? What? Where are we?" Eren asked, sitting up to find that he was bound to a chair with rope. "What's this for?!" He wriggled around in attempt to break loose from it, growling and mumbling swear words. Levi remained calm and calculated, taking in his surroundings. The woman wore a formal suit, and the walls and tile floor were white and pale blue, lights glowing on the ceiling. This was not a familiar place.

"Please forgive his childish behaviour, though I must inquire as to who you are and where we are as well. Even the interior isn't as finely decorated or highly advanced as this," he stated.

"Allow me to tell you a secret," the woman replied to both of them, causing Eren to quiet down and listen. She flicked her wrist, and a projector screen began playing an informational film, technology unheard of ever since the titans appeared. Eren stared in wonder, while Levi—as usual—remained unfazed. The Outsiders were a group of people who had escaped over the wall and began their own community in a place rumoured to be safe. They risked everything, and lost about 40% of the original group due to titans and exposure to the elements, but survived and built a city of technology. Since then, they had advanced majorly.

"Then-then-why haven't you helped us more?!" Eren outburst once the slide was over. "You have the power to save humanity, why not?!"

"We just did help you," the woman pointed out, "and it's only recently that we managed to master the deadly electroshock that stuns the titans and lets charged blades run through the magnetic field to kill them. My apologies if it wasn't enough." Levi was tied to a chair a few feet away from Eren and was unable to reach him.

"Excuse me, but because I cannot do this myself, would you please whack him for me? Not too hard, just enough to let him know he's being stupid," he requested kindly.

"Hey!" Eren protested, squirming under the ropes.

"Afraid not, I'm not permitted to harm either of you. Though it is somewhat of a tempting offer. Anyway, have you any weaponry on you?"

"I assume not, considering the fashion you kidnapped us in," Levi responded.

"Saved your lives with," she corrected. "And we only removed your 3D maneuvering devices. Do you have anything else?"

"Dagger in my pocket," Levi admitted, slipping his hand into his hidden cloak pocket and pulling out a silver blade with a golden handle, sliding it across the floor in her general direction.

"Good, thank you for that," she told him, picking it up and placing it down gently on the nearby table. "Is that all?"

"Yes for both of us. He doesn't carry around combat materials," Levi said in that attitude of his that made it sound like he was constantly bored.

"If I may, what should we call you?" Eren questioned.

"X," the lady answered. "You may call me X. Now, you have the rest of today and all of tomorrow to relax and explore the city, but the day after that, at 7am sharp, you are required to meet back at Headquarters for an important meeting about the fate of your entire city." Even Levi's eyes widened at this.

"What?" Eren gaped. "We can't speak on behalf of the entire city."

"You can and you will because you don't have a choice," X told them calmly before remembering to press a red button on the side of the wall on her way out, which instantly caused the ropes to fall. She disappeared, and a door to the new city creaked open slowly.

Levi and Eren rose up, staring at it in wonder, comprehending all that had happened, only to have X pop her head back into the room for a quick moment.

"Oh yeah, one more thing I forgot to tell you: you can be yourselves here! Homosexuality was legalized and accepted a hundred years ago! Just thought I'd let you know, in case you have hide back where you're from."

"Hey-what-we're not," Eren stuttered, gaze dropping to the floor as Levi looked away and blushed furiously. He'd been very fond of Eren for a long time now—he only insulted and whacked the boy lightly in a playful way to cover up his affection, but now—he had time. He had a place. The realization slapped Levi across the face, and he choked out Eren's name unconfidently in urgency. He needs to know. Now, he thought.

"You alright, Captain?" Eren turned towards him, and Levi was again unable to speak the truth when he was met with those piercing blue eyes.

"Yes, thank you Eren. And you don't need to call me that here, call me Levi. I just-well-do you want to explore the city together?" He blurted out all at once. Eren appeared surprised.

"Aren't I nothing but a bothersome nuisance that you always have to keep an eye on?" The Corporal's expression softened.

"No, Eren, I need to apologize to you. Whenever I call you a brat or whack you around, I'm just teasing. I'm always just teasing. You're the most important member of the squad, and I value you a lot. I try not to let any of it show, and that's why I treat you worse than everyone else. You're not a brat or a bothersome nuisance, and if you'd be alright with me tagging along, I'd much enjoy exploring the city with you."

"On one condition."

"What?" Smiling, Eren walked up to Levi quickly with excitement, and slapped him somewhat lightly and playfully. "Just to let you know you're being stupid," Eren giggled. "That felt good. Oh, and one more thing." Eren ruffled and messed up Levi's hair as the two of them began laughing. Levi reached out to do the same to Eren, but Eren dashed away quickly. "Catch me if you can!" He teased, taking off beyond the open door and running through the city.

"Oh, it's on," Levi agreed, chasing after Eren with a smile stretched across his face, a smile so real that it hadn't emerged since cadet training. "Got you!" He cried after a while, tapping him on the shoulder, and the two of them slowed down to catch their breath, finally taking in their surroundings.

"Wow," Eren breathed in amazement before laughing in wondrous excitement. "It's just like in the history books! Silver buildings that touch the sky, paved roads, cars!" He pointed enthusiastically to the metal vehicles patrolling the streets on their driver's daily business.

"It really is fantastic, isn't it?" Levi murmured. "Humanity has seriously taken itself back. I can hardly believe this place is real," he chuckled to himself. "Since we're off the battlefield, let's forget our rankings for a day and a half. Where do you want to go first, Eren?"

"Um…there's so many places and suddenly I've forgotten all of them. I guess we'll just orientate ourselves around this massive city and go wherever," Eren decided aloud. "Unless there's someplace you would like to go," he added. Levi shook his head.

"No, your idea sounds good." And so, they stopped in little shops, (though they had no money) visited parks, and got to know each other as the people they were before titans and who they would have been had titans never appeared. Eren discovered Levi's humourous and soft side, which Levi thought to be gone when he joined the Scout Regiment. Both found themselves falling further for the other, no matter how focused their denial. As they joked their way down the cobblestone pathways of a small yet lively, old fashioned section of the town, Levi suddenly spotted X, and the two hurried up to catch her.

"X?" Levi asked. She turned around.

"Oh, hello there," she greeted them. "Enjoying the city? There's one more thing I forgot earlier on, hold on a second." Rummaging through her purse for a few moments, she pulled out two stacks of cash and a key. "These were provided by Headquarters for you. And your hotel key. You're actually staying at the Little Red-Brick Inn just over there, and I'm sure you're probably hungry by now. Sorry I forgot to give this to you."

"No problem," Levi waved it off. Eren's stomach growled. "Well, I guess we're off. See you again soon, X." They were halfway down the street when X called back to them.

"Wait! You don't-" she bit her lip. "You don't know who I am? Eren?" Eren's eyes scanned her face for familiarity, but none was found.

"No," he replied. "Sorry. Who are you?" Her gaze fell to the ground, a few tears dripping from her face. "No one," she answered bitterly, though the poison was directed to herself alone. "I'm no one. Goodbye, Eren. Have a nice stay." Eren intended to respond, but she vanished before he could open his mouth. Vanished, right into thin air.

"What! Hey, where'd you go?! Who are you?" He found himself cry at the empty air. "Come back!"

"Eren," Levi tugged him along, bringing him back. "People are starting to stare. Come on, let's find a place to eat. It's ok. We're seeing her in just over a day, you'll find out then. It's ok."

"But she disappeared! Right from where she stood! That's not humanly possible!"

"Have you ever read about teleportation? I bet they have it here," he pointed out. "Either way, we don't know where she went or how to find her, so we'll just have to be patient."

"Alright," Eren sighed. "Teleportation must be it. The technology here is fascinating."

"It is." And so, they stepped into the soft, cozy atmosphere of a cafe, taking a table in the corner, by the window and brick wall, ordering their food and making small talk.

"I'll admit, I could definitely get used to living here," Eren confessed, stirring his soup.

"Living here?" A girl a table across giggled. "Living here?"

"Yeah, living here. What's so funny about that?" Levi asked. Her joyful tone dropped dead.

"Come on, Sasha, they don't know. Leave them alone. They haven't been to Headquarters again yet."

"I'm sorry," the girl-Sasha-whispered, turning away. Eren frowned.

"Well, that's very strange. First X disappeared and now 'living here' is funny. There's something off about this place, other than how advanced it is, and no one's telling us anything."

"I'm suspicious and just as curious as you, Eren, but I don't see a way out of waiting. Besides, we only have this time. Let's enjoy it," Levi shrugged it off.

"But Lev-"

"I'm so sick of fighting titans, Eren. So tired. I need this time. I don't want to think about them. Can we leave it alone?" The Corporal pleaded, eyes weary and unrested. Thrown off by this unusual response, Eren nodded.

"Ok."

After dinner, the two began walking to their hotel, the Little Red-Brick Inn, and checked into their room, but were surprised to see that it only had one bed.

"Uhh…" Eren started, "do you think we got the wrong room?" Levi shook his head.

"I don't think so. Which side do you want?"

"I don't care. Which do you want?"

"I don't care. I'll just take the right," Levi said, climbing in underneath the covers and nestling into his pillow, turning his back to Eren as the younger boy got in on the other side.

"Goodnight, Levi."

"Goodnight, Eren." Eren tugged the blankets over to him. Levi pulled them right back. "Quit hogging the blankets, brat." Eren yanked them again.

"I'm not hogging them, I'm freezing!" Levi grabbed them.

"I'm a Corporal! Give me the blankets, that's an order." Eren snatched them back.

"You said ranks didn't matter today."

"If you don't give me that blanket, when we get back to the Scouts, I swear I will make you wish you had given it to me," Levi threatened.

"Unless I turn titan."

"My blanket!"

"Mine!" The tug of war continued until the two had rolled over, face to face, speechless suddenly at the sight of seeing the other so close.

"I-I mean, we can share, if you, if you want," Eren stuttered.

"Yeah we can share," Levi agreed. "Night, Eren," he added.

"Night, Levi."

20 minutes after laying in bed not actually sleeping, Levi spoke up.

"I'm still cold."

"Yeah me too. What are we gonna-should we-?"

"We speak of this to no one," Levi instructed, shifting closer to Eren and putting his arm around him so that they were cuddling.

"This is better," Eren said, enjoying the feeling of warmth as well as being in Levi's arms.

"Yeah, this is nice," Levi admitted, allowing himself to smile and break his forever monotone expression.

"Levi, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Can I ask you another one after this one?"

"Go ahead."

"Why is your heart beating so fast?"

"I-" The words caught in Levi's throat, he couldn't say it. No, he told himself, regaining confidence. I've slaughtered hoards of titans. I can tell the truth. "Because I love you, Eren," he whispered, holding Eren closer.

"I love you too, Levi," Eren mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

 **Hope you liked it! A second chapter will be up sometime soon. If you see any mistakes, please leave a review or PM me, thanks!**


End file.
